Valentines, Scissors and Coffee
by tsttoain
Summary: Written for Bade Prompts. Bade fluff. One-shot. Beck Oliver, best actor in school and content of every girl's daydreams. Apart from her of course. She knew better than that.


**Disclaimer:** **I'm not Dan Schneider or The Worst Couple would have never happened like that.**

**AN:** ** Okay, this was written for Bade Prompts and my prompt was "**LEARNING TO SEE AN IMPERFECT PERSON PERFECTLY**". I tried to make it not too clichéd, but I guess I didn't really succeed. I hope you enjoy it anyway and Happy Valentines Day **

* * *

><p>Valentines Day had never meant much to Jade. In fact it was one of her most hated Holidays. Not that she liked Holidays. She even hated Halloween, a fact that surprised most people.<p>

So it wasn't a surprise that she was not in a good mood. Cat being convinced that Valentines Day was the "bestest day ever" and that everybody should be happy didn't help much.

She also dreaded what ever Sinjin had planned today to maker her go out with him. Giving her something for Valentines was never a good idea and Sinjin's strange ideas would surely end up in pee and tears. Not that she cared.

But when she came within sight of her looker, it was even worse than she expected. It was not Sinjin there, waiting for her, but Beck Oliver, best actor in school and contend of every girl's daydreams.

Apart from her, of course. She knew better than that.

He was immature, annoying and way too nice and somehow convinced that the two of them should date. As if.

Not only was he waiting for her, he also was holding something in his hands. Oh no, he had not. But he had.

"Hey, I brought you coffee. Black, two sugar", he recited her favorite coffee order that he had somehow gotten out of her.  
>That was another thing she didn't like about him. His eyes could make her do about anything, apart from dating him, if she stared in them long enough. And Jade West was nothing, if not independent.<p>

Still she took the coffee from him, because hey it was free coffee after all. It would be stupid to say no to that.

He smiled, ran his fingers through his hair and went on, "I also got you something else. I figured you could use something today to let of some steam, so I got you these."  
>She was about to yell at him, because who did he think he was to decide if she needed to let of steam and that she could very well start with him, when she saw what he had brought her.<p>

It was a pair of scissors, black scissors to be exact and the blades were shining in the fluorescent light of the hall.

Cat who had until now stood next to her silently, enjoying the chocolate she had gotten her, squealed. "Oh look Jade. They're so shiny. Just like a star. One time my brother..."  
>And with that she was tuned out because no one would be able to follow that ramble anyway.<p>

Trying to suppress her smile that threatened to come out when she looked at the scissors, Jade extended her hand to grab them from him.

Handing them to her carefully and he added: "I also got you some paper to cut up, so you won't get in trouble again for destroying anything. It's in my locker. Do you want to have it?"

She nodded and turned to walk towards his locker. When she noticed that he wasn't following her, she turned around again. He was still standing by her locker, looking like Cat when she had thought that she had just seen a unicorn. "You coming", she asked, shaking him out of his trance.

Smiling he nodded and then walked towards her. When he had reached her she started walking again, trying not to be to close to him, so he wouldn't get any ideas. Just because she couldn't say no to coffee and the opportunity to cut something up doesn't mean she likes him.

They stopped at his transparent locker, and he reached in to hand her the most ugly valentines cards and writing paper ever. The fun kind to cut up, because it's so disgusting.

Carefully she put the scissors in her bag so she could take the paper from him without spilling her coffee. When she had the paper, she allowed herself a small smile at him as a thanks, before she turned around to go to her first class, grabbing Cat's arm on the way to pull her with her, because she was still standing in front of her locker, talking to the plush giraffe she had for some reason decided to bring with her today.

* * *

><p>It was three periods later, in her theater history class, when she found a note on one of the papers she was happily cutting up.<p>

_Hey, I was hoping you'd like to go out with me. My number is ********. Happy Valentines Day - Beck _

She rolled her eyes and started cutting up the paper. Of course he had to ruin everything by asking her out again.

Still, she couldn't get herself to cut up his number before she hadn't saved it in her phone. Just for possible blackmail and threatening, of course.

* * *

><p>Laying in her bed that night, she noticed that this was the first Valentines Day in years without a freak out and some brutality towards someone. In fact even Sinjin's "surprise", a life long supply of<p>

mold, did not end too bad. With this realization came another. Beck had actually managed to make her happy and not care about the most disgusting holiday ever. He may be immature and annoying and way too nice, but he seemed to know and understand her like nobody else. Maybe he wasn't perfect, but perfect for her. Or at least not all that bad.

Begrudgingly she opened her pear-phone to send a message.

_Fine. Pick me up at 6 tomorrow. Don't be late!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review =)<strong>  
><em>


End file.
